Sibling's
by techywiccan
Summary: First story in "Children of Fire" series.
1. Prolouge

Siblings  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except for Joey, belong to J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Rated: PG- 13  
  
Prologue: Returning Home  
  
She slung her backpack over her shoulder and boarded the plane. When she got to her seat she took one last look at LA, her home for the last ten years. Her parents didn't want her to get hurt in their war with Voldermolt, so they sent her to live with friends. A month later she was notified that her parents were murdered but that her younger brother had somehow survived. She wasn't aloud to go back to England, for fear that the dark lord might kill her, but now, 10 years later, she was returning to her home.  
  
When she arrived in England it was dark outside. She retrieved her luggage from the overhead compartment and shuffled her way into a lounge area in front of the gate. She fingered the locket around her neck and said to herself "Welcome home, Josephine Evans." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Sibling's Chapter One: The Reunion  
  
Within an hour Josephine, or Joey as she liked to be called, was sitting on the bed of a penthouse suite in a grand hotel of London. She took the silver locket from around her neck and opened it. The pictures inside were of her being held by her dad while Harry was being held by her mom. "I miss you guys." She thought to herself.  
  
A sudden pop brought her out of her trance. "Good evening, Joey." "Hi Remus." She walked over to him and hugged him. "How is my goddaughter? " "I'm fine."  
  
Remus looked at this 25 year old that stood before him. The little girl that he once knew was now a slim brunette standing at 5"4'. The only difference was that she had blue eyes instead of green eyes. The 10 tear old was gone and this beautiful woman was in her place.  
  
"Why, Joey, you little punk" Remus said. "What is that supposed to mean?" she replied. He pointed toward the armband tattoo and the nose ring. She stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
Another pop sounded throughout the suite. Sirius just appeared in front of her. "Jeez, doesn't anyone use doors anymore?" "Sorry, Josephine." "It's Joey, Sirius." "How's LA?" he ask while he went to hug her. "It's great." She replied. "How's Harry?" she asked as she let go of Sirius. "Well we think that he is doing fine." Remus said. "What do you mean you think he is doing fine?" "He stays with Vernon and Petunia during the summer." Sirius said. "WHAT!" Joey yelled. "You didn't know that he lived with your aunt and uncle during the holidays?" Remus asked. "No. Has anyone checked on him lately?" "We have someone watching him." Remus said. "Well I'm gonna check on him." "Okay, well how about you fly over and we will meet you there. You still can change, right?" Sirius asked. "Of course I can still change. I mastered that skill when I was five." She remarked. "Here take this." Remus handed her a watch. "It's a portkey. It's set for the Burrow. Just in case. It will activate in two hours." She transformed herself into this beautiful raven and flew out the window. Remus and Sirius apparted to the Burrow in order to prepare for Harry's arrival. 


	3. Chapter 2: Realizations

Sibling's Chapter 2: Realizations  
  
It only took her about an hour to fly to number four Privet Drive. She took a look around to make sure no one was looking and transformed back into her normal form. She put the watch around her wrist and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a fat brunette. Joey assumed that it was Dudley.  
  
"Move, Dudley!" she said she pushed herself into the house and closed the door behind her. Dudley called for his parents and they came running. They all stood there with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Shut your holes." Joey remarked in her smart mouth kind of way. "Where is my brother?" All they could do was to point upstairs. Joey tried to walk calmly up the stairs but her steel-toed boots made it sound like stomping. Petunia winced at every footstep that Joey took.  
  
Joey checked every room until she found the one she wanted, which happened to be the one with all the locks on the door. Without a hesitation she easily kicked the door open. Upon entering the dark room she heard a whimper. Turning on the light she found Harry lying on his bed in an unconscious state.  
  
He was covered in black and blue bruises from head to toe. The several deep cuts he had were still bleeding. She clenched her hands into fists when she saw her brother. "Dursley, you bloody bafoon!" she yelled. To let out the anger that she was feeling she kicked a hole in a nearby wall. This was followed by a high pitched shriek from outside. She could only assume that it was Dudley. She started to pack all of his belongings into his trunk, while yelling obscenities at the Dursley's. By the time she was done and had sent Hedwig to the Burrow, she had a minute to spare. She had put Harry's arm around her neck while taking the trunk and the cage in her other hand. She was engulfed in a blinding white light and before she knew what was happening she was standing in front of the burrow. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Burrow

Sibling's Chapter 3: The Burrow  
  
There she was in front of the Burrow. The weight had buckled her knees so now both she and Harry were lying on the ground. The portkey must have taken a lot out of her because she felt herself slip into blackness.  
  
She woke up a while later in the living room of the Burrow. Standing over her were two pale faced, freckled, redheads. "Let's see, pale, freckled, red hair and identical. You must be the twins." "Apparently, you know us..." Fred said. "...But who are you?" asked George.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs  
  
Harry was lying flat on his back in Ron's room. He opened his eyes to see most of the Weasley's and Hermione standing around him. "What happened? How did I get here?" he asked, while trying to get up, only to have Ginny push him back down. "You need to rest, Harry." She said. "Okay, Everyone out!" Molly screams.  
  
One by one everyone leaves the room. As Ginny is about to leave the room Harry grabs her wrist. She turns around only to see the pleading look on his face. She nods her head and closes the door to the room. She walks back over to him and gently pushes him back down on the bed. She grabs a washcloth and a bowl of water that was sitting nearby and begins to clean the deep gash on his forehead. "I'm sorry." "What for?" "For the way that I talked to you at the Ministry." "Don't worry about it. Now go to sleep." "Stay with me, please."  
  
He moved so that he was up against the wall, and let her climb in. He put his arm around her waist so that they were snuggled up with her back to his chest. "Goodnight Ginny." "Nite, Harry."  
  
Back Downstairs  
  
Joey was now pacing around the living room. The twins were sitting on the couch with a perplexed look on their faces. Sirius and Remus had apparted in just a few seconds earlier. They had gone to tell the rest of the Order what had happened. The silence was broken by the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione, coming down the stairs.  
  
Hermione immediately went out to the garden. "What's up with her?" Joey asked. "I'll go after her." Ron said.  
  
Burrow's Garden  
  
Ron found Hermione crying in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. "What's wrong, Mione?" he asked as he sat down next to her while facing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Within a few minutes her crying has subsided and she pulled back to look at him. Before she had a chance to say anything he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched a bolt of electricity ran down their spines. The only reason they broke the kiss was because of Mrs. Weasley yelling at them to come into the house.  
  
"I guess we better get in there." Ron said. "I guess so." she replied. Ron got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. She accepted his hand and was helped to her feet, but before he pulled his hand away she intertwined their fingers. They returned to the house hand in hand. 


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

Sibling's Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
As soon as Ron and Hermione entered the room they were ordered by Molly to go to their own rooms and go to sleep. Along with the twins, Ron and Hermione made their way up the stairs.  
  
Ron stopped Hermione in front of her door. "Well goodnight." He said. "Goodnight Ron." She replied. She opened the door surprised not to see Ginny. "Where's Ginny?" Ron asked. "I didn't see her come out of your room, maybe she is still there?" she asked.  
  
Ron climbed the stairs to his room with Hermione right behind him. He opened the door to find his sister in bed with his best friend. Hermione couldn't see anything so she moved past him to look into the room. He was about to say something when she clamped her hand on his mouth. "I will take my hand away if you don't start yelling." She said. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand and led the way back to her room, but not before pulling the door shut to Ron's room.  
  
She pulled him into her room and shut the door behind him. "Mione, what are we doing?" he asked. "We are just gonna go to sleep." She said. "Okay, I'll take Ginny's bed." "No, I mean, can you just hold me?" she asked. He nodded. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into Hermione's bed. She followed and put her head on his chest. "Goodnight Ron." "Goodnight Mione."  
  
Back downstairs  
  
Joey was pacing in front of the fireplace. Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur were standing by watching. Joey was fiddling with the locket around her neck. Molly noticed this. "May I see that, please." She asked. "Sure." Molly got up from the couch and walked over to Joey. She opened the precious locket. Inside she saw a family. James holding a girl on one side and Lily holding Harry on the other. She recognized Lily, James and Harry. "I could only guess that the little girl in the picture is you." She said. Joey nodded. Molly turned to Arthur and said "Looks like Harry has a sister."  
  
The four of them looked at Joey for and explanation. "Let me start at the beginning. Yes, I am Harry's sister. When I was young my parents took me to the ministry and they decided that I was a liability, so I was sent away. Technically I am not considered a wizard like the rest of you. I was classified as a fire starter, even though I do have other powers. My parents didn't want to take the chance of, he-who-must-not-be-named, finding me and using me against them. So I was sent away. A month later Dumbledore contacted me and told me that my parents were dead. He told me to stay in LA because it was safer. I used my mother's maiden name since that day. The Potter name is too conspicuous and if I had used it then HE would've found me. I stayed away to keep Harry safe."  
  
"But why come back now?" asked Sirius. "Instinct. Every summer I found bruises on myself and I don't know how I made them. When I found out that Harry stayed at the Dursely's for the summer, I suddenly knew why the bruises were showing up. Don't ask me how but Harry and I have this strange connection."  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore would know?" Remus asked. "So you have been in LA all this time and Harry doesn't know about you!" Molly said. "I don't think that I should tell him." Joey replied. "Sooner or later, he is bound to find out about you. You have to tell him, Joey." Sirius said.  
  
Before anyone else had a chance to say anything a loud pop came from the kitchen. Everyone moved into the kitchen to see Charlie standing there. He nodded a hello at everyone before his face fell to a familiar face. "Joey?" he asked. She looked at him with wide eyes. Before anyone knew what was happening she had bolted out into the front yard and had changed into the raven. Charlie had ran to the front door and had yelled her name in time to see a raven taking off. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Morning Light

Sibling's Chapter 5: The Morning Light  
  
Joey had awakened in the bed of the hotel room. She couldn't believe that Charlie had shown up. Seeing him again had scared and excited her at the same time. 'No.' she thought. 'I can't let it happen again. I have to protect them.' She threw the covers off and went to her stereo to turn on one of her favorite songs. Linkin' Park's 'Breaking the Habit' came blaring through the speakers. She took out her clothes for the day, which happened to be a pair of black jeans and a mesh like tank top, also in black. She grabbed her black Vans tennis shoes and slipped them on. She grabbed a sliver chain an attached it to her belt and then attached the other end to her wallet. She then stuck the wallet in her back pocket. Taking a look at the nearby clock she noticed that it was only eight in the morning. It was to early for anything to be open so she grabbed a book and sat in a comfy chair and began to read.  
  
The Burrow  
  
Harry had just woken up. He was a little disoriented for a moment before he realized what had happened. He remembered being in his room and then the next thing he knew was that he was at the Burrow with the Weasley's standing around him. He also knew that he had the greatest night's sleep in a long time. It could be because of the fact that Ginny was asleep next to him. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought. 'WAIT! What am I thinking? I can't be falling for Ginny. Ron would kill me. Besides, she said that she likes Dean. Stupid git.' He looked at the young girl sleeping next to him. Even though he knew that it was wrong, it felt really good to have her in his arms.  
  
A knock on the door brought Harry out of his daze. "Come in." he said. Mrs. Weasley came through the door. She wasn't shocked but she was still at a loss for words when she saw the sight of her youngest child in bed with Harry. "Uh, it isn't what you think Mrs. Weasley. I asked her to stay." "It's okay, Harry."  
  
She shook Ginny on the shoulder. "Ginny, it's time to wake up" she said. Ginny's eyes slowly opened to face her mother. "Morning mum." "Morning sweetie. Why don't you get some breakfast, I would like to speak to Harry for a moment." Ginny wormed her way out of Harry's grasp and left the room. "Harry, do you like my daughter?" she asked. "Of course I do, Mrs. Weasley." "I mean more than a friend." "I don't know. All I know is that I didn't have any nightmares last night. I think that she helped me." "Well, just don't hurt her." "I won't." "Good. I'll have Ginny bring up some food for you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley left the room to go look for Ron and Hermione. She walked up to Ginny's room and opened the door only to see Ron in bed with Hermione, asleep. She quietly walked out and closed the door. She have to have a talk with Ron later. Molly then walked down stairs to find Sirius and Remus sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning you two." "Good morning Molly." Remus said. "Would you guys like something to eat?" Ginny asked. "No thanks, Ginny." Sirius replied. "Okay, I'll just take this up to Harry." Ginny took a plate of eggs and some bacon up to Harry. As Ginny moved up the stairs she passed Charlie. "Morning Gin." He said. "Morning, Charlie." She replied. He kissed her on the forehead and continued into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning everyone." He said. "Good morning, Charlie" Molly replied. "Would you like some breakfast, sweetie?" "No thanks, mum." He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
The silence was broken by Sirius. "Charlie, how do you know Joey?'" "Well, do you guys remember that Wizards convention that happened a year ago?" "Yeah, the one we couldn't go to because of Order business." Remus said. "Well I met her there, and we became very close in the month that I was there." "So what happened?" Sirius asked. "Sirius, that is none of your business." Molly yelled. "We were supposed to meet at a club to go dancing but she never showed. So, where is she staying?" "In a grand hotel in London. Why are you gonna go see her?" asked Sirius. "Yep." He replied. He put down his tea cup and went to get dressed. It took him only a few minutes to get dressed and then headed down the stairs and out the door. The only thing he heard was something about Joey staying in the penthouse suite. 'Just like her' he thought.  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
It was an hour later and Joey had grown tired of reading. Her Linkin Park CD had shut itself off so she changed it. She was now listening to The Offspring 'The Kidz aren't Alright'. She was just about to turn up the volume when she heard a knock at the door. She was just gonna let them knock.  
  
"Come on Joey. I know that you are in there." Charlie yelled. "I won't leave until you open the door." She sighed and went to open the door. There stood the man that she ran away from, twice. Before she knew what happened he had pushed his way into the suite and had closed the door behind him. "Is there something that you wanted, Charlie?" "Yeah, first, I want to know why you didn't meet me at the club?" "Because I thought that it was best that we didn't see each other anymore." "Why?" She turned away not wanting to look at him. She walked over to the window and looked at the view of Big Ben. "Because I don't want to hurt you." "Hurt me? You could never hurt me." She turned around to look at him. "I set things on fire with my mind when I am angry. I didn't want you to be near that." "That was my choice Joey. Besides I have seen you control your power." "But what if you got hurt..."  
  
She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Charlie walked over until he was standing in front of her. His face was inches from her's. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft gentle kiss, at first, but then he deepened it. Her arms moved up until they were in his hair. His arms wrapped around her small waist. His tongue slipped out and brushed her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against his. He could feel that her knees were about to buckle so he pulled her closer to him, to support her. She could feel the goose bumps when she moved her hands down his arms. The only reason that they broke the kiss was because of lack of air.  
  
"Then I get hurt. I can take care of myself." They continued to look into each other's eyes. "Was there something else that you wanted?" she asked. "You mean besides you." "Yes besides that." "You have to tell Harry." "I don't think that I can." "Don't worry, I'll be there if you need help." "Thanks, Charlie." Hand in hand they walked out of her room, on their way to the Burrow. 


	7. Chapter 6: Conversation

Sibling's Chapter 6: Conversation  
  
Harry had finished the breakfast that Ginny had brought up for him. "Thanks for the food, Ginny." "Your welcome, Harry. Did the Dursley's even feed you?" "When they got around to it and even then it wasn't much." "Well now that you are here, mum will make sure that you get enough food." He shifted himself so that he was propped up on his elbow but still lying down in the bed.   
  
"So, um, how's Dean?" She felt a little strange when he asked this question. She wasn't sure she should tell him that Dean had broken up with her. 'Should I tell him? I mean he might hurt Dean for hurting me, but then again he might be excited. Here it goes.' "Dean broke up with me." Harry's stomach twisted into knots when he heard this. 'She's single.' He thought. 'YES!' "Do you mind if I ask why?" "No I don't mind. He found someone else. Besides, why would he want me when he could someone like Lavender? I am nothing special." She had grabbed a fresh piece of cloth and a bowl of water and started to clean the gash on his forehead, again. She was siting so close to him that he could feel her breath on his skin. "You have to clean this wound everyday or else it will get infected."   
  
He grabbed the wrist that held the cloth in it. "That's not true." "What's not true?" "That you are nothing special, because you are." He brought a hand up to her face to brush a piece of her hair out of the way. His thumb brushed her jaw line, which sent tingles down both their spines. ' What would she do if I kissed her now?' he thought. The little voice in his head kept saying stuff about her family and what they would think. He knew that her mother would be happy for them but the biggest concern would be Ron. He has always been overprotective of his little sister.  
  
Downstairs in the Kitchen  
  
Charlie and Joey had apparted into the kitchen. The loud pop was enough to bring Sirius and Remus out of their dazes. "Morning, Joey." Sirius said. "Morning, Sirius, Remus." "Morning, Joey. How are you this morning?" Remus asked. "Nervous." She replied. "Why?" Sirius asked. Before she could answer Molly and Arthur had walked into the kitchen. "Ah, good morning, Ms. Evans." Arthur said. "Morning." She replied. "And it's Joey, if you don't mind. Where is Harry?" "Oh, he is still upstairs, with Ginny." Molly said. "Is there something going on between them?" Joey asked.   
  
"Well, this morning I went upstairs to find Ginny in bed with Harry. Now it is not what you guys are thinking. Apparently he just wants to be close to her. He said that he didn't have any nightmares last night." Molly went on to tell them that she thought that those two will get together and for the rest of the family to leave them alone about it. "Although, Sirius, I think that it is high time that you have a talk with Harry." She said. "Just like his father. What is it with Potter's and redheads?" "It's something in their DNA." Remus said.   
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but I think that we should talk to Harry about something a little more important than hormones." Said Charlie. "You're right, Charlie." Remus said. "Come on, Sirius. You should be there too, Joey." As Sirius and Remus were moving out of the kitchen Joey turned to Charlie with a worried look in her eyes. "Relax" he said. "You can do this." He grabbed her hands as to reassure her. "I will be waiting down here for you."   
  
In Ron's Room  
  
'I can't kiss her. This is Ron's little sister. He would kill me. But she is so pretty.' These thoughts and many others invaded his mind. A knock on the door brought him back to reality and he snatched his hand away from her cheek. "Come in." he said. The door opened and Sirius, Remus and Joey entered the room. "Um, Ginny, can we a moment alone with Harry?" "Sure, Sirius. I'll just go down stairs." She got up and left the room closing the door behind her as she left.   
  
Sirius helped Harry to sit up in the bed. Joey unclasped the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Harry. He looked confused when he took it. "Just open it Harry." Sirius said. When he opened the locket he was completely shocked. He saw his parents. His mother was holding him on one side while his father was holding a little brunette on the other side. "What is this supposed to be, a trick?" he said. "No, Harry, this is no trick. We'll let her explain it." Remus said. Harry looked from Sirius and Remus to Joey.  
  
"Well, um, I don't know how to say this so I am just going to blurt it out. Harry, you have a sister." Harry looked down at the little girl in the locket and then looked back at her with wide eyes. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. "Language, Harry." Remus snapped at him. "I'm sorry, but you're telling me that I have a sister. Why didn't someone tell me before now?" Before any one could answer a loud pop came from the other corner of the room. There stood Dumbledore. "Maybe, I can answer that." He said. "Hello Harry." "Hi, Professor." "How are you feeling?" "A little pissed off! Why didn't anyone tell me that I had a sister?"   
  
"Because we were trying to protect you." Sirius said. "Protect me from what? From Voldemort." Both Remus and Sirius shook their heads. "From Me." They all turned to stare at Joey. "No Joey, not from you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes from me. My parents sent me away to protect everyone. I am a dangerous person to be around, and everyone knows!" She yelled. As she was pacing in front of the door with her fists clenched the curtains suddenly burst into flames. "Everyone look out." Sirius exclaimed. The fire that was there was immediately put out by Dumbledore. "You see, I shouldn't be around anyone. Including my brother." She jerked the door open and left the room. Outside, in the hall, she ran into Ron and Hermione who were listening to every word. She pushed through the two of them and went downstairs.   
  
Back in the room, everyone was stunned about what had just happened. "Harry, I asked her to come back to England." "Why Professor?" "Because you two need each other. She and Sirius are the only real family that you have left. Think about what you are giving up by letting her leave. We will leave you alone to think." Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus all left the room.   
  
Harry just sat there looking at the locket. He closed it and looked at the stone on the front. There were four letters engraved on the front. On the top were a J and a L and on the bottom were the letters J and H. The stone in the middle was a ruby. While he was staring at the locket all these different thoughts were running through his mind. 'Why didn't anyone tell me?' It took him a while to sort out all the thoughts. He decided that he had to make her stay. He got up from the bed and found his jeans that had been discarded earlier.   
  
"Sirius!" he yelled as he came into the kitchen. "Harry, what are you doing up? Get back to bed." Molly ordered. "I have to find her. Sirius, where is she." "We don't know. She apparently walked out of here in a very angry state. Charlie, where would she go?" "Well, knowing her, she is probably heading for the airport." Charlie, would you go to, where ever she is staying and see if she is still there?" "Sure, Harry." He apparted out of the kitchen. "Sirius, you and I are going to the airport."  
  
Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry that this chapter took so long. Please keep reviewing. Any suggestions for the story line? 


	8. Chapter 7: Staying Home

**Sibling's Chapter 7: Staying Home**

**Joey had left the Burrow in a hurry. She had decided that she couldn't be around anyone. She had been told all her life that she was dangerous and now she had set fire to the curtains in Ron's room. 'I can't do this. He doesn't need me. He has Sirius.' When she had returned to her hotel room she started to pack all her belongings. "It will be better if I just went back to LA." She thought that she was talking to herself but Charlie was standing right behind her. "Better for whom?"**

**She didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that was. "Don't try to stop me, Charlie. It will be better for everyone." He moved so that his chest was touching the back of her head. He brought up his hand to her shoulder and he lightly ran it down her arm. It sent tingles down her spine. She knew what he was trying to do. "Charlie, don't." However that didn't come out as forcefully as she had wanted it to. She closed her eyes and reveled under his touch. His hand was still brushing up and down her arm but his other arm had sneaked around her waist. She let go of the clothes that she was holding and turned around to face him.**

**"Charlie, I have to protect him. He can't be around me." He didn't move. "Harry can protect himself. Both he and Sirius need you in their lives and I need you in mine. Please don't leave." He leaned in forward and kissed her. It was she that deepened the kiss this time. Her tongue had slipped out of her mouth and was sliding along his bottom lip. Before they could get too involved with each other he broke the kiss, but he didn't let her go.**

**"How do you always manage to do that?" she asked. "Do what?" "Make me do something against my better judgment." "It's the Weasley charm. So, will you stay?" Before she had a chance to answer his question there was a knock at the door. He released her and went to answer it. He let Sirius and Harry in and closed the door behind them. "Why are you leaving?" Harry asked. "Because she thought that it would be better for all of us." Charlie said. Joey sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Harry went over to her and kneeled down in front of her. **

**"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the Burrow. It's just, that no one tells me anything. It was not directed at you." "So you're happy that I came to England." "Yes, of course, I am." "Joey, please say that you will stay. Harry needs all the family he can get right now." Sirius said. Harry, Charlie and Sirius looked at her with pleading looks on their faces, begging her not to go.**

**"Okay. Okay, I'll stay." With that statement the three guys in the room had huge smiles on their faces. Especially Harry. Joey realized that this was gonna be hard but she didn't care. She had Harry and Sirius and she wasn't about to give them up. "But everyone will be worried about you Harry. They all know that I am dangerous." "Screw them. I will not give my sister now that I know that I have one." Joey knew that with all the Weasley's and Dumbledore there that she would have nothing to fear. **

**Note: Please keep reviewing. Stay tuned for the second part of this series.**


End file.
